metaxy_conferencefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Шаблон:Cite journal/doc
Шаблон используется для оформления библиографических ссылок на статьи, размещённые в журналах. Шаблон перенесён из русскоязычной Википедии, где называется . Образцы для копирования ; Минимальный вариант ; Минимальный вариант, в одну строчку Описание параметров Обязательные параметры * title — название статьи. * journal — название журнала. Необязательные параметры * author (то же, что и author1) — автор (или список авторов). Рекомендуется использовать этот параметр во всех случаях, когда известны авторы цитируемого источника. Это может быть как фамилия с именем, так и ник автора. Примеры: Вирт, Никлаус, Вирт Н. Используется, если не заполнены поля last (last1) и first (first1) (см. ниже). * first (то же, что и first1) — личное имя автора, используется вместе с last (last1 (фамилией автора). * last (то же, что и last1) — фамилия автора, используется вместе с first (first1) (личным именем автора). * authorlink (то же, что и authorlink1) — название статьи Википедии, если такая существует, об авторе (без скобок [[]]). Используется с author (author1) либо с last (last1) и first (first1) для формирования ссылки на статью про автора. * author2 — второй автор. Это может быть как фамилия с именем, так и ник автора. Примеры: Вирт, Никлаус, Вирт Н. Используется, если не заполнены поля last2 и first2 (см. ниже). * first2 — личное имя второго автора, используется вместе с last2 (фамилия второго автора). * last2 — фамилия второго автора, используется вместе с first2 (личное имя второго автора). * authorlink2 — название статьи Википедии, если такая существует, о втором авторе (без скобок [[]]). Используется с author2 либо с last2 и first2 для формирования ссылки на статью про второго автора. * author3 — третий автор. Это может быть как фамилия с именем, так и ник автора. Примеры: Вирт, Никлаус, Вирт Н. Используется, если не заполнены поля last3 и first3 (см. ниже). * first3 — личное имя третьего автора, используется вместе с last3 (фамилия третьего автора). * last3 — фамилия третьего автора, используется вместе с first3 (личное имя третьего автора). * authorlink3: название статьи Википедии, если такая существует, о третьем авторе (без скобок [[]]). Используется с author3 либо с last3 и first3 для формирования ссылки на статью про третьего автора. * author4 — четвёртый автор. Это может быть как фамилия с именем, так и ник автора. Примеры: Вирт, Никлаус, Вирт Н. Используется, если не заполнены поля last4 и first4 (см. ниже). * first4 — личное имя четвёртого автора, используется вместе с last4 (фамилия четвёртого автора). * last4 — фамилия четвёртого автора, используется вместе с first4 (личное имя четвёртого автора). * authorlink4 — название статьи Википедии, если такая существует, о четвёртом авторе (без скобок [[]]). Используется с author4 либо с last4 и first4 для формирования ссылки на статью про четвёртого автора. * coauthors — список остальных авторов. * deadlink (то же, что и deadurl) — если не пустой, то добавляется включение шаблона . Сюда боты обычно вписывают коды отказа (404, 403, etc). Код 200 означает «нет ошибки» и его причинами могут быть либо возвращение ссылки к жизни (и тогда параметр deadlink должен быть удалён) либо «мягкое 404», когда сообщение об ошибке сервера некорректно сопровождается кодом 200. Сюда также можно вписать дату обнаружения недоступности страницы (в формате ДД.ММ.ГГГГ или ГГГГ-ММ-ДД). * format — формат источника, указанного в параметре url (если это не wikipedia:ru:HTML). Пример: PDF. * Параметры для указания адреса архивированной копии статьи. В случае использования, должны присутствовать оба параметра: ** archiveurl — ссылка на сохранённую копию публикации, обычно в архиве Интернета. ** archivedate — дата архивирования (в формате ДД.ММ.ГГГГ или ГГГГ-ММ-ДД). * lang (то же, что и language) — язык источника в формате ISO 639-1 или ISO 639-2, если язык отсутствует в ISO 639-1 (см. список кодов). Пример: en — английский, de — немецкий, ja — японский, eo — эсперанто. Параметр используется для вывода даты публикации на языке источника, а также для вывода информации об языке (если заполнен параметр showlang. Если источник на русском языке, то указывать не надо, так как русский язык предполагается по умолчанию. * showlang — если не пустой, то выводится информация о языке, указанном в параметре lang или language. * responsible — сюда вписываются сведения об ответственных лицах и организациях (для редакторов можно использовать отдельные параметры editor, editors (см. ниже), значение которых будет выведено сразу после этого параметра). * editor или editors — редактор или список редакторов (приставка «под. ред.», «ed. by» и т. п. добавлена не будет, её нужно писать самому). Не используйте эти два параметра одновременно. * journalurl — ссылка на сайт журнала. * journalresponsible — сюда вписываются сведения о лицах и организациях ответственных за журнал. * location — место издания журнала (как правило, город). * publisher — издательство. * year — год издания журнала. ** month — число и месяц издания журнала (или только месяц), например: 4 января или Январь. * date — дата издания журнала в формате ДД.ММ.ГГГГ или ГГГ-ММ-ДД. Не используйте этот параметр вместе с параметром year, при заполненном параметре year этот параметр будет проигнорирован. * volume — номер тома журнала. * issue — номер выпуска журнала. * number — номер журнала (для журналов которые выходят номерами, а не выпусками). * quote — цитата из источника. Выводится в месте библиографической ссылки, предназначенном для примечаний. Значение параметра будет предварено словом "Цитата: " и заключено в кавычки. * quoteup — вывести цитату над ссылкой. Используется вместе с параметром quote. Если этот параметр заполнен, то текст цитаты будет выведен над библиографической ссылкой. Предназначен для использования в разделе «Примечания». Можно вписывать произвольные значения, например: «1», «да», и т. п. * arxiv — код препринта статьи в хранилище препринтов arXiv. * bibcode — библиографический код (Bibcode) статьи в астрономических базах данных (SIMBAD, ADS и др.). * doi — DOI (Digital Object Identifier) статьи. Пример использования: doi = 10.1081/E-ELIS3-120044418 * isbn — ISBN (международный стандартный книжный номер) журнала. * issn — ISSN (международный стандартный серийный номер) журнала. * ref — имя ссылки для последующего использования в шаблоне Примеры использования Обычный журнал * Многотомный журнал * Многотомный англоязычный журнал * Примеры из английской документации ;Formal citation : :→ ;Include URL link to free-article, pre-print or abstract; also supply access date unless the URL is known to be stable. : :→ ;Specify the DOI to provide a permanent link. Also give the PMID abstract for medical articles, and the URL if the article is free. PubMed Central free full-text repository links may also be supplied and will link the title if URL not specified, else as additional linked PMC value at the end of the citation : :→ Whereas if the url had not been specified, then the title is linked to PubMed Central's copy of the article and no duplicate PMC link is shown for compactness: : :→ If the doi link is broken, then use of the doi_brokendate parameter unlinks the doi value, indicates when the doi-problem was first noticed, and will also add the page to "Category:Pages with DOIs broken since YYYY": : :→ ;Other examples * :→ * :→ * :→ Категория:Шаблоны:Ссылки на источники